nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
Diener
Diener is the Tactician of the Royal Capital Liberation Army. He is intensely devoted to Princess Altura of Yuuz and entirely dedicated to the downfall of the Yuuz Kingdom hegemony. When Schera Zade becomes renowned, he begins to lose his sense of reason, until eventually, her prowess becomes his folly. He was ultimately successful in bringing the Yuuz Liberation War to a close, but met his end before he could see his dreams realized. He is the man behind the Tenang Rebellion, the destruction of the Bazarov House, and the Commodity Procurement Operations that led to Shera's village being destroyed. Personality Diener is an extremely cunning man. He has no qualms with getting himself dirty and lying to Altura to keep her personality pure. His policy is "sacrifice the few to save the many," and though he has the best intentions for the Yuuz Kingdom, it is this policy that created the being known as the Death God of the Yuuz Kingdom. He is a master strategist and manipulator, the exact opposite of Schera Zade in terms of personality. The only thing they have in common is their desire for revenge. Schera Zade is a being that he refuses to recognize, due to how opposing their actions and views are, as well as how they conduct themselves in war. Diener prefers to scheme and manipulate weaknesses within his enemies to the greatest maximum effect, taking pieces off the board systematically and with minimal loss to his own forces. He holds the lives of the Liberation Army to great esteem, and slowly becomes obsessed with ending the life of Schera Zade due to how she defies common sense and negates his fundamental reasoning and personal policies regarding life. Diener has poured his entire life into the Liberation Army, and for some reason he becomes infatuated with Death, throwing the Liberation Army at Death's soldiers just to end her, throwing away his principles. When he finally realizes this during the Cyrus Fortress Siege, he breaks down, but is able to pull himself back together when it is reported that Schera Zade was killed. Synopsis Diener is introduced as the Tactician of the Liberation Army, and Altura's right-hand man. He is a man that Altura puts faith in because he strives his hardest to win with the fewest amount of casualties. With his network of spies and knowledge of the noble houses that lead the Yuuz Royal Army, he systematically sets off a string of victories for the Liberation Army after they are successful in occupying Salvador Fortress. The first major win was his counter-ambush of Major General Jira's forces during their night-raid of the Liberation Army food storehouses. This quickly followed by the destruction of General Yaldar Gale's First Army and Steel Division via traps called Magic Landmines, but it was marred with Schera Zade's successful destruction of their main food storehouse. With the death of Voleur and the successful food storehouse raid, Death had entered Diener's sights. Still, he was able to maintain the momentum of the Liberation Army and was successful in soundly defeating General David of the Fourth Army Corps in the Battle of Althia Crossing, trapping him and his army in Belta Castle. During this time, Diener orchestrated the Tenang Rebellion, which lead to all of the feudal lords in the Belta Region to turn on David. Successfully trapped with no hope of reinforcements, Diener planned the fall of Belta Castle. Still, Death evaded him, and his vision began to cloud. When Major Kondrad and Schera Zade began their escape of Belta Castle, he sent several thousand men after them, and planned an ambush to rout them. It was entirely thwarted and led to the death of thousands as they chased Death's Cavalry all the way to Roshanak Stronghold in the Canaan Region. During the attempted capture of Roshanak Fortress by Ghamzeh and subsequent Madros Deception, Diener was sent with a force to the south in an attempt to destroy the Second Army Corps. Ghamzeh failed, and so Diener gained momentum and influence in the higher-ranks of the Liberation Army. To draw out the Royal Army from Roshanak, Field Marshal Sharov needed to disappear, so Diener once again set about his schemes. He was able to orchestrate information that Sharov's family where attempting a coup d'état in the Royal Capital, and Sharov was brought back, imprisoned, and removed. With Barbaros in command of the Royal Army, Diener was successful in drawing the forces out of the extremely defensible Canaan Region. In order to defeat the Royal Army in the Battle of Bertusburg, Diener has Vander procure Cologne cows, which have an aggressive disposition if they are in danger, and modified Magic Landmines to rout the army. His scheme is successful, and the army is soundly defeated in the final key moment of the Liberation War. With the greatest obstacles out of the way, Diener meets with Prime Minister Farzaam in order to negotiate a way to enter the Royal Capital without blood. He tricks Farzaam into pacifying and containing the vestiges of the Royal Army in the capital, while the rest of the Liberation Army deals with Yaldar and Larus, who have fortified themselves in the neighboring fortresses. Diener heads to personally deal with Death at Cyrus Fortress, completely entrapping them for more than a month in order to starve them out. In a final desperate battle, Death's soldiers emerge with Larus at the vanguard, and Shera behind him, slaughtering Diener's forces while resolute to die. Diener had become so obsessed with defeating Death that he had turned them into Martyrs, and led more than seven thousand of his own forces to their pitiable end. Diener broke down at the resolution that he had thrown away his principles to kill Death. Finally, he received a report that Vander was missing, but Death was dead, and he set about setting up the New Yuuz Kingdom under Queen Altura. It didn't last long, though. Schera Zade wasn't dead. She was furious upon learning that Diener was the one responsible for taking her food away during the Procurement Operations and he met a very slow and painful death in the middle of the streets Royal Capital Blanca. His death proved to the tipping point of the fall of the New Yuuz Kingdom. Altura died in despair as her naive dreams where crushed by reality without Diener to protect her, and their attempt to make everyone happy with polytheism started a Holy War that led to the destruction of all of the families of the original Liberation Army. Category:Yuuz Kingdom